vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Necromancer (War for the Overworld)
Summary Necromancers are blasphemous mages that were once sane like any other, but eventually turned to madness and necromancy. They bind the souls of the dead to corpses in order to create undead to bolster their Underlord's army. They command an army of ghouls and wraiths that serve as a shield for themselves and other units, and when they aren't animating the dead they can be found researching in the archive or performing rituals in the sanctuary. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Necromancer Origin: War for the Overworld Gender: Presumably varies, but most appear to be male Age: Varies Classification: Intelligent minion, mage, necromancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Magic, Necromancy, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Healing, Mind Manipulation (The books of Doan cause an unwitting mage to suddenly be driven to madness and necromancy), Possible Disease Manipulation (The land surrounding the archives of the necromancer Camus Darr was stated by Bingby Bergmann to have grown brown and grey with disease and that all of the animals died) Attack Potency: Building level (The necromancer and his minions can harm units of similar power) Speed: Likely Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Building Class with minions Durability: Building level (Unharmed by the blasts of Underminers) Stamina: Unknown, ghouls likely have limitless stamina Range: Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Staff, up to twenty ghouls Intelligence: High, necromancers are experienced mages who are masters of necromancy, and are among the few units that can research in the archive and can perform rituals. Weaknesses: If a necromancers minions are all killed and there are no more corpses in the area, they are mostly defenseless. The healing brought by a ghouls death isn't useful if the necromancer is uninjured. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Fires a bolt of necrotic energy at the target. *'Mark of Death:' Orders all of the necromancer's minions to attack the target. *'Ghouls:' With sufficient corpses in an allied crypt pyre, a necromancer can bind souls to dead bodies to give them life, which results in ghouls. ghouls are weaker than other units, but can still take them down in numbers. A necromancer can initially control 2 ghouls, but a sufficiently experienced one can raise up to 20. Upon death, the necromancer's ghouls will attack anything they encounter, including their previous allies and each other until rebound to another necromancer. Ghouls are resistant to magic, and cannot be picked up by an Underlord's Hand of Evil. *'Summon Wraith:' On the battlefield, a Necromancer can transform a dead or unconscious opponent into a wraith. Wraiths are similar to ghouls, but are mostly ethereal and fade out over time. Wraiths heal whenever they deal damage to an opponent, which slows the rate that they dissipate. *'Death Eater:' Every time one of the necromancer's ghouls die, the necromancer is healed for a portion of his health. *'Necromancy:' The necromancer can drain a corpse of its energy to heal all of his ghouls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:War for the Overworld Category:Undead Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Healers Category:Disease Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8